


The Prince and the Frog

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Princess and the Frog-fied</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. New story. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Princess and the Frog…or anything else you recognize.

“The princess looked down at the frog. The frog looked at her. It begged and pleaded with the princess, asking for just one kiss. The princess felt bad for the little creature. She leaned down, picked him up, and kissed him,” Mommy read from the book, as she put the finishing touches on the bow for Hermione’s dress.

Yuck. Who would want to kiss a frog? I made a face and shivered in disgust at the thought of kissing a frog.

“And the frog tuned into a prince. He and the princess got married and lived happily ever after.”

 “Yuck!”

“Oh, I would kiss a hundred frog if I could marry a prince,” exclaimed Hermione. Well that answers my question. Hermione would. Mommy took the pink and put it on Hermione, to finish Hermione’s princess pink dress.

“Well you can kiss a frog.” Hermione told me. Then she pulled a frog mask from behind her and put it on her snow white kitten. Hermione grabbed the poor creature and shoved it into my face and told me to kiss it. I ducked my head and made a face.

“Gross. I will never ever kiss a frog.”

Hermione turned the kitten around to face her and planted kiss all over the poor thing’s face. The kitten hissed and jumped out of Hermione’s arms. The kitten flew all the way on to the ceiling and sunk her claws into it.

“Stop harassing the poor kitten, you two,” Mommy scolded Hermione and me. Then Mommy got up on a chair, pulled the kitten down, and put it on the floor.

Mr. Granger strode into Hermione’s bedroom. Squealing, Hermione ran into her dad’s open arms.

“Daddy, look at my dress. Isn’t wonderful?”

“It’s wonderful,” Mr. Granger agreed. He turned to Mommy and told her,

“You did an amazing job like usual Lily.”

Hermione saw the dress the princess in the book The Princess and the Frog.

“Daddy I want a dress like that. Please. Please. Please.”

“Princess, no.” Hermione pulled and tugged on her dad’s mustache. With a pain look, Mr. Granger asked Mommy,

“Lily, would you mind making another dress, something like the one in the book?”

 “Sure, anything for my best customer,” Mommy replied as she swept her hand to show the all the mannequins showing off all the dress Mommy had made for Hermione.

“Well, it’s time for us to leave. Let’s go Harry.” Mommy held out her hand to help me up. Grabbing her hand I got up and exchanged byes with Hermione and Mr. Granger. As we walked down the hall, I heard Mr. Granger asking Hermione “Who wants a puppy?” Hermione yelled “Me! Me, Oh Me!” and squealed as she got her puppy.

“Daddy, the gumbo is ready,” I told Daddy.

“Are you sure, Prince?”

“Yes.” Daddy took the ladle and scooped up some gumbo. Slowly, he put it up to his mouth to try some of it.

“Wait.” Daddy stopped and I grabbed the ladle and put some more Tabasco sauce into the gumbo. I mixed up the gumbo and tried some. It was perfect.

“Now it’s done!” Daddy picked up the ladle and tried the gumbo.

“Hmm.”  I looked at Dad’s face expecting a good look on his face. There was just a pondering face. After a few long moments Dad made his comment.

“Prince that was the best gumbo I’ve ever tried.”

I cheered.  Daddy picked me up and swung me around.

“Honey, our little prince here has a talent. A wonderful talent.” Daddy told Mommy.

“Even I could tell you that, James.” Replied Mommy, as she got up and hugged the both of us. After the hug Daddy set me down on the chair I had been standing on to reach the stove.

 “Gumbo this good needs to be shared!” Daddy exclaimed. I jumped of the chair and opened the front door.

“Everyone, I made gumbo!” The smell of the gumbo wafted from our house. People flocked to our house. Some brought other things to eat, like Aunt Molly, who brought her famous apple pie for dessert. We shared the food and played music. It was a good night.

Once everyone left, I went inside with Mommy and Daddy. We headed to my bedroom. I quickly changed with the help of Mommy and climbed onto my bed. Then Mommy and Daddy sat on my bed. Daddy started telling me about the restaurant we were going to open. He told me about how people would come from all over to try food at our restaurant. Daddy showed me a picture of a restaurant…a fancy one. Taking a pen from his pocket, he wrote Harry’s Place on the top corner of the picture.

“Goodnight Mommy, Daddy.”

“Goodnight my sweet Prince. Have sweet dreams.”

Mommy and Daddy tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight. Once they left I got up, I grabbed the picture, went up to the window by my bed and saw the brightest star AKA the wishing star in the sky. I hugged the picture tightly and whispered “Oh, please, please, please.” I hope the wishing star would grant Daddy’s and my wish of getting our restaurant. I glanced at my window sill and saw a frog. I stared at the frog. The frog stared at me. It let out a fearsome croak. I screamed and ran out of the room; heading straight to Daddy’s and Mommy’s room. Stealthy (or so I hoped) I snuck into their room and slid into bed with them.  And soon after that I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it for this chapter. How do you guys like it?
> 
> Thanks to my little sister for editing it and making it better.
> 
> Please review.


End file.
